<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Fawn by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501990">Our Little Fawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby is spoiled, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Will, Fluff, Gen, Little Abigail, Little Space, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Non-Sexual Age Play, and Abigail is cottagecore, and they're all cannibals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will get little Abby a special birthday gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Little Fawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sketch of <a href="https://crucibleduke.tumblr.com/post/624587154389188608">the doll</a> on my Tumblr</p><p>I wanted to write a short backstory for it and try writing little!Abigail</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will set his empty wine glass on Hannibal's desk with a sigh and crouched down to gather up the spread out coloring sheets and pencils left from Abigail's nighttime creative space. The fire in the office was low, Rimsky-Korakov's <em>Scheherazade</em> was nearing its end on the stereo, and Hannibal was upstairs putting their daughter to sleep. It had been a nice night for all three of them after their respectively busy days, and Will found himself once again thanking Hannibal for making them such a happy little family.</p><p>He stacked up Abby's drawings and set them on the desk for Hannibal to look through. He always found joy in doing that; it was evident he took pride in nurturing their daughter's creativity, whether it be drawing or music. Hannibal was always in a better mood when Abby was doodling on the floor in the office, or when harpsichord scales rang through the house. Her choice of creative outlet relied on her head space, yes, but he found just as much enjoyment in being her daddy as he did her father. A fond smile spread on Will's lips as he looked back on their evening of leisurely play.</p><p>Will was refilling his glass at the wet bar when Hannibal entered. He approached Will from behind, resting a hand on the small of his back as he glanced curiously at what Will was choosing to drink for the night. With a small hum of approval, he made his way over to his desk at sat down to begin looking through Abby's drawings. When he picked up the top one, a childish portrait of the three of them, he smirked. "She drew you taller than me."</p><p>Will gave his husband a smug smile over his shoulder before walking to his desk and handing him a glass of cognac. He sat down on the polished surface, picking up a sheet from the stack and looking over a drawing of a double-amputated Freddie Lounds with unmasked delight. "You may need to sharpen the red pencil after this one," he jested, setting it aside for Hannibal to view the grotesque sight.</p><p>Hannibal <em>tisk</em>ed playfully. "I will also need to give little Abby an anatomy lesson after that one."</p><p>Will let out a soft chuckle before holding his glass up to his face to breathe it in and take a sip.</p><p>"You know, Will," Hannibal began as he picked up a drawing and eyed it adoringly, "she is so precious to us, and we give her all that we can, but she lacks something still. A friend. Someone in her head space to play with. I know it is somewhat last minute, but I have been considering gifts for her birthday..."</p><p>Will's eyebrows twitched, and he tilted his head. "Wait. I thought we decided on the MacBook and those shoes with the red bottoms. We don't want to spoil her <em>too</em> much."</p><p>Hannibal looked up to Will. "Not for Abigail. For <em>Abby.</em>" His eyes twitched in thought for a few moments before he spoke again. "She needs a doll."</p><p>An amused smile slowly spread onto Will's lips. "She has plenty of dolls, Hannibal. And a giant mansion with a pool to keep them in."</p><p>"Those are impersonal. Mass-produced and made for mass appeal." Hannibal refuted. "She cannot relate to them."</p><p>Hannibal had a point. Abby tended to gravitate toward the macabre or the animistic when it came to her toys, and her imagination could only get her so far. "So, what? Do you want to get her one of those...American Girls that look like her or something? Custom order one of her outfits in doll size for it?"</p><p>Hannibal returned his gaze to the stack of drawings. On the top of the pile laid a stylistic little sketch of two stags in a dark forest standing over one lone fawn. A content smile settled on his lips. "Something like that."</p>
<hr/><p>Abigail took a step forward, ankles shaky in her new red-bottomed stiletto heels. Will anxiously ghosted his hands over her arm as he waked with her, while Hannibal watched the two from the sofa with fondness and pride. "They're really high," Abigail laughed nervously. "How do they look?" "Mature," Will responded with a short laugh. "Pretend you are walking on a tightrope," Hannibal chimed in. The Louboutin heels had been his idea, of course, opting for a glossy black shoe with a pointed toe. "Angle your feet in when you step." Abigail stood up straight and did so, only slightly holding her arms out for balance. She took a few choppy steps before feeling the rhythm and looking up from the rug, walking to the sofa with her chin up and legs only a little shaky. With a huff, she plopped down next to Hannibal and smiled, looking down to admire the shoes from a few different angles. "They're really perfect," she said, giving an appreciative look to both of her fathers. Will sat down next to her and wordlessly set one more box onto her lap. It was wrapped in floral paper and adorned with a lavender ribbon. She felt Hannibal's arm around her waist, then, and he leaned down to speak lowly into her ear. "One last gift, darling. Daddy Will and I had this made just for you, Abby," he purred.</p><p>Abigail felt herself grow a dozen years younger when Hannibal spoke. She turned her attention to Will, who gave her a loving smile and motioned to the gift with his eyes. "Go ahead."</p><p>Abigail looked down at the gift. This was a present for her little self. Gently slipping off her heels, she brought her legs up onto the couch to sit criss-cross and brushed some hair behind her good ear. Gingerly, she tore at the paper from the folds at the sides and lifted the plain white box from its decorative shell. It had some weight to it, and for a few moments, Abigail thought it was another pair of shoes. However, once she lifted the lid and pushed aside the tissue paper, she sucked in a little gasp at the sight.</p><p>It was...<em>her.</em> It was a handmade doll with dark, braided hair and a ribbon and a freckled face and a scarf and a little embroidered nose and floppy ears. She lifted it from the box and held underneath its arms. She smiled wide, and the doll's kind button eyes smiled back. "It's me!" she found herself exclaiming before hugging the doll to her chest and ducking her face down to nuzzle its head. It was perfect! Who else but herself could understand her? Not judge her thoughts and her feelings? She let out a happy laugh when she found herself wrapped in her daddies' arms. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She leaned back and looked up to see that she had been pulled into Will's lap. She kissed his scratchy cheek before turning to Hannibal and wrapping her arms around his neck. </p><p>That night, she slept soundly in between them, her fawn hugged tightly to her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>